bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll Monkey
Trolls the Bloons to stun them because they're angry. Nuff said. ''--Offical Description'' The Troll Monkey is a tower that trolls the Bloons by doing annoying things, such as making constant honking noises or dancing around on the track. (You don't hear this stuff, eg. for the honking, it shows the word "HONK" on the track) This stuns the Bloons for 2 seconds because they're angry, and they're yelling at the Troll Monkey. It has a 50px radius and has no fire rate (Bloons that enter its range get stunned instantly, however they don't get stunned again after entering the range, unless they enter it again later on the course). It costs 650$ on Medium, and is a support tower until upgraded to tier 3 on either path. Upgrades All prices are on Medium Path 1 Troll Army Description: With soilders of trolling, the Troll Monkey trolls more! Stats: Summons 2 mini versions of itself in its range. These mini versions do the same thing as the Troll Monkey, but have a 25px radius. Cost: 400$ Sacrifice Description: Troll Sacrifice Ability: Sacrifice the mini trolls to stun the Bloons for longer! Stats: Gains the Troll Sacrifice ability. This gets rid of the mini trolls to stun the Bloons for 3 seconds instead of 2. This lasts until you use the ability again, in which it acts normal and re-summons the mini trolls. 1-minute recharge. Cost: 550$ Raging Bloons Description: Makes Bloons so angry that they burn! Stats: Trolled Bloons will gain a Burny Stuff effect that lasts for 6 seconds, popping a layer every 2 seconds. Cost: 800$ Ragequit Description: Bloons have a small chance to leave the game when trolled! Stats: When trolled, Bloons have a 1% chance to die instantly. When combined with Troll-O-Matic, M.O.A.B. class Bloons and their children won't hold non-M.O.A.B. class Bloons. Cost: 1500$ Path 2 Trolling the Track Description: The Troll Monkey now trolls the entire track, having a small track to troll everything on it! Stats: Every second, has a 1% chance to troll all Bloons on the track except for M.O.A.B. class Bloons and camos. However, this also makes road items disappear for 5 seconds. Cost: 800$ Troll-O-Matic Description: Becomes a robot with the ability to troll all types of Bloons! Stats: Trolls all Bloons, ranging from camos and M.O.A.B. class to Click Camos, Invisible Bloons, and invisible Assassin Bloons! Cost: 800$ Greifing Description: Griefs Bloons and houses, dealing 10x damage to houses! Stats: In addition to stunning Bloons, also pops a layer of them. Also, houses in its range will take 10 damage per second! Cost: 1500$ Rearranging The World Description: The World is Mined Ability: Mines the track into pieces, creating a second continental drift! Then creates a whirlwind that mixes the track up and makes it even longer! Stats: Adds an ability that drops a huge pickaxe on the screen, separating the track into 7 pieces. Then, a whirlwind pulls it back together. This makes the track longer. Meanwhile, your towers are put into random places by the whirlwind (but they all took 30 HP damage) and sends every Bloon on the screen to the start! However, it can only be used once per game. But this also gives the Troll Monkey triple range... Cost: 50000$ (After buying once, it becomes 2500$) Trivia *Rearranging The World is the only upgrade that costs less after buying it. **In addition, 1500$ is the lowest, non-joke cost for a T4 upgrade, tied with the Juggernaut. *Originally, Rearranging The World was going to cost Monkey Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers